memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Statistical Probabilities (episode)
PNA The episode summary on this page needs a rewrite. There are many typos and other errors, repetitions ("his friends" etc.) and the prose sounds awkward at times. -- Cid Highwind 16:28, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :The summary's been rewritten a few times over the last few months, with another bash at it by myself. So, since it seems much better, I've removed the pna notice. -- Sulfur 20:58, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Augment Why are the genetically engineered humans referred to as augments in the plot summary? As for as I know they are never referred to as such in the episode (nor in ). Also, there is no mention of them in the augment article. -- 16:42, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :This issue has reared its head again. Why were all of the references to "Augments" replaced? Anyone? Let's come to a community consensus on this.--Obey the Fist!! 20:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I think its because the term "Augment" has only been used to refer to those genetically-enhanced individual who were created out of the Eugenics Wars. That doesn't mean that any genetically-enhanced individual is considered an Augment. For the record I agree with this, as there is no indication that Augment is a synonym for "genetically-enhanced person." -Angry Future Romulan 20:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Earth I made the following addition 'In the episode , Weyoun similarly predicted a rebellion against a Dominion-ruled Alpha Quadrant forming on Earth. Bashir's numbers do not take into account the Dominion's response. That first thing the Dominion would do after conquest of the alpha quadrant would be to eradicate all life on Earth.' and it was removed as 'speculation'. Except it's not speculation. Weyoun specifically said that a rebellion would form on Earth and as such the first thing the Dominion would do upon conquering the alpha quadrant would be to eradicate all life on the planet. This kind of skews Bashir's assumption that after X years of Dominion rule that a rebellion would form on Earth. It is difficult for a rebellion to form on a planet that is devoid of life. 04:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Unless it was specifically said then you're assuming something and you have no idea whether or not it's true. Your view of the a rebellion by the Mutants assumptions are also wrong but only because your first assumption can't be verified. We don't make assumptions here. We can only state what was seen/hear on screen. (and various other specific materials for background notes and the like) Morder 05:02, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Nitpick :*''During Jack's rant about genetically engineered people not being able to lead normal lives, you can see Michael Keenan (Patrick) off to the side, wearing glasses and casual clothes, apparently not realizing he is on camera.'' He does appear with glasses/casual clothes - however, it's a production error. — Morder 02:08, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Removed Memorable Quotes Removed by Vince47 :"Hello?" :"Funny, he doesn't look like a mutant." :"Is that you, Jack?" :"He knows. He knows my name, I didn't tell him my name." :"It's alright, I just read Doctor Lowe's report, that's all." :"I knew that." :: - '''Jack' and Bashir meet for the first time :"Would anyone mind if he turns on some lights? Go ahead, we're not mole people, you know!" :: - Jack to Bashir :"If he's going to announce another new battle offensive, it's going to spoil dessert." :: - Jadzia, about Damar's speech :"Well, I'd love to stay and chat about our impending doom but..." :: - Bashir, when he is called away from dinner to deal with Jack :"Well why don't you fix it, dear fellow, dear fellow? Well why don't you fix it before I go mad!!!" :: - Jack :"You want me to play with you, don't you chief?" :"No!" :"Yes, you do." :"Come on, let's go to Quark's." :(Patrick takes O'Brien's repair kit) :"Oh, I really need those." :"No you don't! There's nothing wrong with that power-coupling!" :"Well, it's going to have to be replaced sometime!" :: - Bashir, O'Brien and Patrick Archiving — Morder 19:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Background Information: Autism Removed: "The genetically enhanced group's behavior seems to suggest autism. Autism is a condition where left brain skills involving logical systems are extremely strong, but the individual has difficulty with right brain skills, especially socialization." Autism has nothing to do with brain hemispheres, and while some autistic individuals are savants, most are not, nor are savant skills restricted to "left-brain" abilities -- artisitc savants are well-documented. Finally, their ability to read subtle body language suggests they are probably not autistic, as difficulty with social cues is one of the common symptoms. Correction, I tried to remove it and couldn't, some Java issue or something. If somebody could take it out for me, it'd be much appreciated. :Done.--31dot 22:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Damar and Weyoun Damar and Weyoun come to DS9 for a secret meeting in a cargo bay. But it is not explained how they got to DS9, especially since the Dominion fleet had been pushed back into Cardassian space and there's a big war going on. They just appear there, somehow. And even more strange, when Odo finds them he says; "Shall I escort you to your quarters?" What? They have quarters now? But 5 seconds ago no one even knew they were on the station. Hold on a second, you've just caught the two leaders of the enemy you're at war with hiding in your stations cargo bay with no back up. Aren't they going to be arrested or something? Won't Starfleet Intelligence want to question them maybe? But they just seem to disappear and it's not mentioned again. And in the very next episode, 6x10 The Magnificent Ferengi, Starfleet have a captured Vorta, so clearly they do take prisoners but apparently not Weyoun and Damar for some reason who we can only assume were sent back home? I don't understand :In the future I would suggest using the Reference Desk for plot questions, as article talk pages are meant to discuss changing the article. The "escort you" bit was somewhat facetious- although they may have arranged quarters for them. If you watch the episode, Damar was supposedly making peace overtures to the Federation and he was probably there under flag of truce- so they wouldn't be taken prisoner.--31dot 20:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's amazing how much of the episode you have to miss in order to think Damar and Weyoun being on DS9 in this episode is a plot hole. Like the part where all of the misfits watch a big anticipated speech in which Damar sues for peace. And the part where Damar and Weyoun actually meet Sisko and Kira in DS9's ward room to discuss a peace treaty. This was all shown and made a big deal over in this episode: maybe start from the beginning next time? 12:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Continuity Error When Bashir is talking to Sisko for the first time about the calculations they have been making, Bashir holds 3 pads wich he gives to Sisko. Sisko holds the first two and when Bashir hands him the third one, Sisko is holding 3 pads in his hands. In the next shot, he is seen only holding two. -- 17:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :That would be a nitpick, which we don't put in articles. 31dot (talk) 17:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Removed *The population of the Federation seems to be estimated from , which states that there are 150 member worlds, as well as the approximate population of Earth at the time this episode was produced. ::Removed this from the background section; I guess it could be put back if some kind of production source were to be found; but if not there's about a dozen problems with the note. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:05, January 16, 2013 (UTC)